My Carcrash of a Heart
by floveit
Summary: Letting go & Moving on... one of the hardest things a person can do. Nathan Scott is heartbroken and we're not talking about the just got dumped kinda heartbroken. Will he ever be able to let go of HER? Who'll help him? You'll just have to read to know
1. Never forget

**A/N **_Okay so umm this is a new fanfic from me, I hope you all like it. The title is taken from the song '**Mixtape by Butch Walker**' The story is Naley, will be eventually so don't despair lol you just have to keep on reading I guess. It's definitely AU, umm I don't any of the OTH characters but the plots mine blah blah blah umm that's it I think. It's a little different than what I normally do but I hope it's good non the less anyways please let me know what you think because that's how I'll only know whether I should continue or not. So anyways enjoy and reviews make me more than happy! So don't forget to do that ;)_

**My Carcrash of a Heart**

**One- Never Forget**

Nathan Scott just lay there gazing around the unfamiliar room. Some random girl sprawled out beside him, he did'nt even remember her name. Or he probably did'nt ask for it. That was what he did now though, he just found random girls, even if they would never ever measure up to her. He honestly had no idea why he did it, it was just an escape. His weekly routine, get smashed then have sex with the next girl he saw. Then in the middle of the night he would just sneak out. He never wanted to be with them the morning after, there was only one girl he would do that for and well now she was gone.

He continued to lay there. Just thinking. Mostly about her, he never talked about her he just thought about her.

Whenever anybody saw him these days they all noticed the differences in him. They noticed how he seemed so tired all the time, how his crystal clear blue eyes had lost that familiar shimmer that was once held there, how his beautiful smile was lost, replaced by a smirk. He never did smile anymore, he had not smiled a real smile for the past two years. Anybody that saw him, whether that anybody was a person who he was familiar with or just a stranger that passed him on the streets could see he had not gotten over her yet. They all knew their "love story" practically the whole town knew. They used to be the schools golden couple, like they we're celebrities. Everyone looked at them every single day. Everyone envied them, envied their unbreakable bond, envied their unbelievable romance. The most beautiful girl in the school and the most handsome boy. It was a match made in heaven. Almost.

It had started when she had moved to Tree Hill. Nathan had been intruiged, he knew he had to get to know this girl. The first time he saw her was at his brothers mothers cafe. She had been laughing with some friends, just looking like she was having fun. Looking amazingly beautiful to him, he had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful than her. Ofcourse after the summer had ended and they had started back school he approached her. That was when it all started, after that nothing could tear them apart. Or so they thought.

Nathan shook his self out of the memories, he knew he had to get back home now. He slowly and quitely climbed off the bed careful not to wake the sleeping girl beside him. Quickly and expertly he first grabbed his boxers followed by his jeans pulling them up. As he did so something fell out of his pocket. He cursed to himself leaning down to pick it up, it was his wallet. As he did though something fell out of it, a picture. Of her. A picture of that girl. That girl who had left his heart shattered when she left him. He traced his fingers over her beautiful feautures, her dark brown hair, her deep dimpled smile. That was all he had left though, he would never ever see that huge smile she wore. The special smile she carried just for him, the way she would flash her dimples and the way her hazel eyes would sparkle lovingly.

He knew he would never forget her, he could never forget her but he knew one day he had to move on. That could not stop him from remembering her though, remembering that his best day and his worst day had been with her. His best day being when they had declared their love for each other it was just perfect. Like the love you only see in movies, soulmate type of love. And the worst, the worst day being when she had gone. In his arms, she had just lay there, him trying to be as strong as he could. Everyone had left them be even her parents had understood that her last few minutes had to be spent with him. As soon as a single tear rolled down his cheek she just smiled at him and wiped it away softly. He could'nt help the choked sobs that escaped his throat, he sat there rocking her in his arms repeating "I love you, I love you so much" over and over again. Making sure that she would never forget his love for her, that even when she was gone she would always remember the unbelievable love that he held for her. She had grabbed his face in her small hands and told him that she did not want him to wallow in misery, and that he had to find someone else who would make him happy. Somebody who he could make happy too like he had done with her. He had just nodded his head and then after she whispered those three magical words she just closed her eyes and was gone. Gone for forever.

It had been cancer and once they had found out about it there was nothing the doctors could do except let her spend her last few months with the ones she loved with all of her heart.

Nathan sighed yet again and with one last glance at the picture he gently placed it back into his wallet, pulling on his shirt and tying his shoes he walked out of the door. He would never forget her, but he knew she was right. There would be someone else for him even if it was really painful to think about. She was right though, she had always been right. He would never forget her. He would never forget the only girl he had loved, Brooke Davis.

_To be continued…_

**A/N**_ Sooo there was the first chapter please tell me what you thought, constructive criticism is appreciated but just don't be too mean okay thanks guys! Oh and don't start freakin' out 'oh no it's not Naley! Coz he loves Brooke soooo sooooooo much' Remember shes dead we always get our Naley huge spoiler there hehe R&&R!_

**Love,**

**Fatima**


	2. Not just all pretty & petite

**Two- Not just all pretty and petite**

A short girl standing a whole five foot four was walking through the bustling airport or rather jogging, her light brown hair done up in a messy ponytail strands falling across her face and her deep brown eyes scanning the crowds an occasional roll from them.

Haley James. Haley walked through the busy airport. Hoping that somebody was already here to pick her up. She was more than angry at her parents for sending her to Tree Hill as it was, she was pretty sure there was nothing else that could piss her off some more. Tree Hill. Haley scoffed to herself. Who even lives there, basically just the middle of nowhere. Probably all redneck types, total losers. The thoughts of her parents sending her to this small town invaded her mind again. She could not believe that they would do that, just one morning they came up to her and told her that she would be going to stay there with a family friend because they had to go to Europe on business. Those we're her parents though, not really bothered about their only child, their only daughter. The most materialistic people Haley had ever known and she knew she would never meet anybody as materialistic as them, ever. That was'nt the worse part for her though, the worst part was that Haley would only be staying with those "family friends" for about a month and then, then she would be moving into the new house her parents had purchased in Tree Hill. They had said it was good real estate. Haley still could not help but groan out loud whenever the thought hit her, the reality. Her parents had just thrown that piece of information at her too, expecting her to just "deal with it" as they has so eloquently put it. She had to leave all of her friends behind, she had to leave her city behind the place where she had spent her whole seventeen years. New York City, oh how she would miss the city, her friends and everything linked to it.

Once she had grabbed her luggage, she walked towards the huge entrance tring to see if she could recognise anybody from the small photograph her mother had just thrown into her hands after kissing her stiffly on her cheek. Ofcourse standing about a foot away, that was Haleys mother though. Probably did'nt want to ruin her make-up or god forbid crease her suit. That was her goodbye though, Haley had learnt a long time ago to stop trying because her parents we're never going to treat her like she was their daughter. Why would they start after seventeen years? They just would'nt and Haley knew that too. Whatever though she muttered to herself, like I care. Finally she saw him, she recognised the boy from the photo.

Standing about six foot tall, built with baby blue eyes and muddy blonde hair that looked somewhat shaggy to Haley. When he saw her he must have recognised her too because he waved her over. Haley quickly started to walk towards them, the nameless boy and the tall blonde that stood beside him. Wow Haley mumbled to herself I wonder how many bottles of peroxide she had to use for that. Or how much of it's seeped into her brain, the bimbo.

"Hi, I'm Peyton Sawyer." The girl greeted Haley pulling her in for a hug. Haley was taken aback clearly.

"I'm Haley." Haley gave them both a small smile.

"We know so Hales, can I call you Hales?" The boy asked already wrapping an arm around her.

"Umm sure I guess." Haley looked at him somewhat confused.

"Good, I'm Lucas Scott you'll be staying with me and my mum, and this is Peyton shes my best friend." Lucas carried on as him and Peyton took her bags from her then he practically dragged Haley to his truck. Peyton hopped into the back insisting that Haley sit up front.

With a small mumble of a thank you Haley climbed in, buckling her seatbelt. She was always one for safety and she sat back just gazing at everything and everyone that passed, as the car sped through the small streets of Tree Hill. Lucas's and Peyton's bickering and "Oooh we have to take Haley here" or "We can introduce her to everyone this Friday" we're distant to her as she closed her eyes and just thought one thing.

I hope everyones not so annoyingly "perky" here.


	3. Laugh like you hav'nt done in years

**Three- Laugh… like you hav'nt done in years**

Once Haley had arrived at Karens along with her new "buddy" Lucas as he called himself she made some small talk with Karen and had something to eat it was pretty late and she decided to call it a night, she said goodnight to Karen and Lucas and went to bed. When she had been told that she could take Lucas's room the first thing that came into her head was 'I hope he washed the sheets properly' and it was as though Lucas had read her mind because just at that moment he quickly said "Don't worry, the beds totally clean. More clean then you could ever imagine." Haley could'nt help but giggle when he had said that. And Haley was'nt the type of girl that "giggled" around boys.

Now Haley was in a deep slumber when suddenly she was jolted out of it was there was a banging outside her door. Haley started to panick, who was it? Oh my god their going to kill me. Then she noticed the baseball bat at the side of her bed or rather Lucas's bed. She slowly crept out of the bed then grabbed the bat holding onto it tightly, her fingers gripping it. She moved closer to the door and could see the figure of a man standing there, she could also see something in his hand. Something he was holding up! Oh my god! Haley started to panick again, what is it? It's obviously a weapon, Haley this is the day you die. She told herself but she still walked closer towards the door instead of running out of the room.

Once she had reached the door, she held the bat over her head then grabbed the door handle and yanked it open.

"Aghhh" Haley yelled and so did the nameless boy. Then he jumped forward and covered her mouth with his hands. Haley got even more scared and peeled his hands away taking a step backwards.

"So you think your gonna kill me huh?" Haley asked waving the bat around getting ready to hit him with it as she did she looked him up and down, wow he is fine. Haley thought to herself. Such a hottie Mmm… snap out of it already will you Haley he wants to kill you! I don't think you should think your murderer is a babe. She looked up at the nameless boy again.

"I think you'd be the one whos trying to kill someone and who the hell are you?" The boy asked looking her up and down too, the same way Haley was doing.

"Umm excuse me, I live here so you can answer that question." Haley looked him straight in the eye even though he was about a foot taller.

"I don't think so, my brother lives here so how can you? And by the way why the hell are you in his room? Ugh okay don't answer that so is Luke here or what? I need to talk to him."

"Oh my god! Eww I did not have sex with your brother if that's what you mean." Haley screeched obviously disgusted and somewhat confused at the mention of him being Lucas's brother. It does kind of make sense though, I mean their both smokin' ohhh so dreamy. She realized she must have zoned out of it for a bit there because this amazingly dreamy guy was looking at her funny. She quickly straightened up feeling somewhat uncomfortable standing in just her boy shorts and tiny tank top. She quickly and automatically covered her chest with her hands.

The boy smirked at her"Okay. Well I'm Nathan Scott, Lucas's half brother." Nathan told her.

"Nice to meet you I'm Haley James, I'm staying here for about a month until my parents come back from Europe. Then we're all going to be a big happy family in Tree Hill! Horray!" Haley said with mock cheerfulness.

Nathan gave her that funny look again, great he probably thinks I'm some wack job like everybody else does.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just bitter about the move." Haley sighed.

"Yeah it's cool I understand so umm is my brother here?"

"Uhh yeah just give me a sec I'll go get him." Haley started to walk towards te door then suddenly turned back around again.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Umm I was just wondering what was that in your hand I mean you we're holding it up and I thought…" She trailed off.

Nathan laughed at her "You thought I was going to kill you like you said before."

"No I did'nt." Haley pouted at him.

Nathan raised an eybrow "Well don't worry it was'nt some sort of weapon unlike that thing you we're holding." He gestured to the baseball bat she had thrown onto the bed just a while ago. "It was actually a beer bottle, don't worry I'm not drunk only had one." He told her when she looked at him more closely.

"Whatever. I'll go get Lucas." Haley muttered quickly walking out of the room, leaving Nathan standing there.

Nathan could not believe that he had actually laughed. He had'nt laughed a genuine laugh since… Brooke.

**A/N** _I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know what you think! Thanks guys _


	4. Just another manic monday

**A/N** _thank's to everyone whos reading, and an even bigger thank you to everyone whos reviewed so far_….. **TutorWife123**3 times- u rock hun lol, **Nathanlvr**, **NaLeYBaBiixo**, **forever with dusk** _I loved your review, how reviews should be lol && _**101Naley101**

_Well heres the next enjoy! ) & remember reviews are nice so be nice lol_

**Four- Just another manic monday**

The alarm went off and Haley practically had to drag herself out of the bed. She had been in Tree Hill for a entire weekend now and today was the day she started at her new school. Tree Hill High. Just as she walked out of the bathroom, the door swung open.

"So you ready Hales?" Lucas asked.

"Jesus wesus! I could have been naked Lucas Scott." Haley yelled at him pushing him out of the room.

"Okay chill I guess not but by the way Haley who the hell says 'Jesus wesus' anyway except like my grandpa." Lucas snickered at her.

"Hardy har… har." Haley rolled her eyes "Out." With one final push she slammed the door shut.

Once Haley was dressed in just her usual pair of jeans, a vintage tee shirt along with her boring everyday sneakers. Her hair pulled up into a ponytail and her newsboy bag worn across her chest. Most of her friends from New York we're more of the "fashionable" types but Haley just could'nt be bothered with any of that, she had her moments though.

Once they had their breakfast Lucas and Haley drove to school in his car.

"So you nervous Hales?" Lucas asked for what seemed like the hundreth time today and it was only eight fifteen.

"No Lucas I am not nervous, how many times do I have to tell you? And besides whats there to be nervous about huh? It's only school I love school!" Haley gave him a bright smile.

"Okay if you insist." Lucas shrugged turning his attention back to the radio.

"We're here." He announced as they pulled up into the school carpark.

"Okay cool, I'll see you here at what three?" Haley asked.

"Yeah sure but make it about four cause I got practice. Basketball." He said when Haley just gave him a look that said 'What the hell are you talking about?'

"Oooh okay."

They we're both about to head into the school when Lucas heard his name being called "Hey Luke! Wait up." It was the hottie from yesterday Nathan, Mmm he is dreamy?

"Hey Nate, Tim." Lucas bumped fists with them in that "weird-guy-way" as Haley liked to call it.

"Hey your that chick who tried to kill me with a baseball bat right?" Nathan pointed a finger at her complete with a smirk.

"That would be me but don't call me chick I prefer to be called Haley or even girl or even woman or…" Haley rambled.

"Okay dude chill out I knew it was Haley."

"Good, good." Haley nodded her head and that was when Tim decided he had to introduce himself.

"So Haley is it? I think I'll give you the Tim time? Cause girl you are fine, wooo on fire, hawt baby." Tim pulled his hand back, shaking it like he had been burned.

"Eww, Tim time?" Haley asked shaking her head and looking at Lucas and Nathan who we're both rolling their eyes.

"Yup that's right baby but I have to warn you your gonna have to wait I mean you know your turn." Tim winked at her and Haley just rolled her eyes, Nathan and Lucas we're both snickering by now.

"Glad you think it's funny asshat." Haley wacked Lucas across the arm.

"Oww what about him?" Lucas asked rubbing his arm.

Nathan just continued to snicker at Tim until Haley gave him a glare.

"Now I am going Lucas, I'll see you at four and Tim thanks but honsetly I just don't think I'm at the right time of my life where i need the Tim time." She held her hand up to her chest as though to be sincere. "I'm sorry, try again next year maybe?" and with a grin Haley walked off into the school.

"I love those sassy mammas so sexy!" Tim whistled as Nathan and Lucas both cracked up again.

Haley was trying to find her locker when she bumped into a hard chest.

"I'm so sorry." Haley mumbled gathering up her things as person she bumped into helped her too.

"You again." Haley said when she saw it was Nathan.

"Yes me." Nathan rolled his eyes "Seriously James I'd think you we're into me the way we keep running into each other."

"Ugh don't flatter yourslef loser, now get out of my way I have to find my friggin' locker and then go to class." Haley muttered pushing past him.

"What the hell is your problem? And trust me I'm the farthest thing from a loser in this school." Nathan relpied smugly.

"Is that so?" Haley rolled her eyes she found herself doing that a lot lately.

"Yup you bet your ass it is." Nathan replied.

"Whatever dude." Haley cringed inwardly at her lame comeback. God is that the best you can do Haley?

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts though as a teacher walked upto them. "Miss James, Mr Scott." He gave Nathan a slight glare.

"Nice to see you to Mr Edwards, and just how are you this fine day?" Nathan asked with an obviously fake smile plastered onto his face.

"Just fine now if you'll excuse us I have to talk to Miss James here."

Nathan walked off and Mr Edwards returned his gaze to Haley. "So I was looking over your work from your previous school and I must say very impressive Haley."

"Why thank you." Haley smiled at him.

"And since we're short on tutors I was wondering maybe you would like to help?" Mr Edwards continued.

"Yes, I'd love to." Haley could'nt help the grin from appearing on her face.

"Okay well heres your first student you'll meet him at the tutoring center in your free period, both of your scheduals are quite similar."

"Okay that's great." Haley smiled at him as she took the slip from his hand and he walked away.

Haley looked at the slip and groaned inwardly. Nathan Scott was printed onto the tiny piece of paper. Why me? Why why why? Knowing me I'll embarrass myself infront of our very own McDreamy plus hes a total jerk. Sighing Haley ran to her first class which she was late for.

Panting and gasping she flung open the door, the entire class staring at her.

"Nice to see you so early Miss James, take a seat.

Haley walked into the classroom embarassedly. Just my luck. The only empty space was next to "that boy" Nathan Scott. He just smirked at her once then turned his attention back to that Tim time dude. I so can not wait for the tutoring session. Joy!


	5. It's never been proven

**A/N **_woot woot! Haha I'm such a dork well anyways heres the next chapter thank ya too whoever reads and _**Tutorwife123**_ hehe thanks for the long review hey atleast you review all the time even if they we're just one-liners lol you're the best! But yeah uhm keep the long reviews me likes lots (nod nod) hehe thanks to _**101naley101**_ too haha yup tim time is priceless I miss my tim time on the show too lol damn you Mark! I think I'm gonna petition to bring him back hehe well without further ado the next chapter:D _

**Five- It's never been proven**

Nathan sat at the table at lunchtime, Tim next to him talking about something… or another.

"So yeah man she was so hot and she could'nt get enough of me she was all Tim baby I want you so much and…" Tim continued talking, thinking Nathan was listening but Nathan seemed more interested in his food his eyes glazed.

He wanted to start dating again but he was afraid, would Brooke be mad?

I know she told me that I had to move on and she wanted me to move on but is'nt it like I never loved her? Because I did and I don't want her to doubt that. What kind of a loyal boyfriend would I be if I became someone elses? It's all so confusing, what did I ever do in my past life to have one like this now?

Nathan was shaken out of his thoughts as Lucas patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Nate, is something wrong?" Lucas asked obviously concerned.

"Everythings perfect Lucas honestly how many times do you have to ask me that?" Nathan snapped grabbing his bag and walking out of the lunchroom the whole table's eyes following him as he slammed the double doors.

"Woah whats wrong with him?" One of the boys from the basketball team asked, Josh.

Lucas sent Josh a death glare who just shrugged. Lucas started to get up to go after him when Peyton pulled him back down again.

"Leave him Lucas, I'm sure he wants to be alone right now." Peyton reassured him.

Lucas just nodded his head and continued eating his lunch laughing with the rest of the table at Tim's newest story of him "nailing" a couple of hot chicks the other night but he still could'nt shake off the nagging feeling about what was wrong with Nathan.

Haley was walking across the school campus when she saw Nathan running across the carpark. Nathan? What the hell is he doing here? Haley decided to follow him so she creeped behind one of the buildings and watched Nathan climb into his car.

Once he was in the car he just sat there. Why the hell is he alone? In his car? At lunchtime? Okay James your reading way too much into this. Just as Haley was about to turn away and head back into the school she saw Nathan lean his head onto the steering wheel.

Oh my god! Whats wrong with him? Haley continued to watch and after a few minutes when Nathan lifted his head she could swear she saw a few tears. Nathan Scott crying? No way okay I am so crazy I'm totally hallucinating. Haley shuddered to herself and walked back into the school for real this time.

Nathan wiped away the few fallen tears… he did miss Brooke but honestly the reason he was crying was because he was confused as hell? He knew he just had to find a way, a way to let go.

Nathan walked towards the tutoring center. Just his luck, having to get tutored by some geek and ofcourse he had to agree to it otherwise he'd be kicked off the basketball team and he could'nt let that happen. He sauntered into the room, and noticed Haley sitting at one of the tables.

"You need tutoring too huh?" Nathan asked.

"No I'm actually a tutor and you Nathan Scott are my tutee." Haley announced with a bright smile she still could'nt get the image of Nathan crying out of her head.

"Tutee?" Nathan raised his eyebrows "Well okay lets get started but before we do…"

"Yeah?" Haley perked up, curious to know what he was going to say.

"I was wondering if umm maybe you'd stay quiet." Nathan lowered his gaze.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haley asked slightly annoyed that he as telling her to stay quite!

"Umm you know about earlier." Nathan cleared his throat. "I know you we're watching me Haley."

"I was not!" Haley insisted "Okay maybe I was." She admitted when Nathan threw her a skeptical look.

"So I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I'm here to listen if you want to kay?" Haley smiled at him reassuringly. Hey any chance to hang around Hot scott.

Nathan smiled at her for a while then it faded "Wait you… you don't know about Brooke?"

"Umm no? Whos Brooke?" Haley asked obviously confused. "Is she your girlfriend? Is that why you we're crying? Aww it's okay Nathan I'm sure you'll work it out." Haley reassured him slightly pissed that he was taken.

Nathan laughed bitterly "Yeah I don't think so Haley."

"What? Why not? I mean I don't mean to go all cheeseball on you but you gotta have faith." Haaley nodded her head as if to say she was definitely right.

"Well it's kinda hard since Brooke is dead, she died two years ago." Nathan looked back down at his books acting as though that was how conversations usually went.

Haley gasped inwardly then looked towards Nathan "I'm so sorry." She offered.

"Don't be."

"Do you… do you want to umm talk about it?" Haley asked somewhat nervous, she did'nt want him to think that she was trying to be nosy. Curious Haley remember curious that's what it's called.

Nathan looked at her and realised she was sincere. He contemplated the decision until he found his answer.

"Wow." Haley looked at him as Nathan just finished telling her about how Brooke had died. "I'm so sorry it must be really hard for you."

"It was and I mean I do miss Brooke with all my heart but I feel like I'm ready you know, I'm ready to move on. I'm just scared would I be disappointing Brooke? Because I never wanted to or want to be that kind of guy Haley." Nathan shook his head and sighed deeply.

"Nathan ofcourse you would'nt be dissapointing her, you just told me yourself that Brooke wanted you to find love again did'nt she?" Haley looked at him straight in the eye.

Nathan returned her stare "Yeah she did and I do want to, I mean I want to find love again but what if I keep on feeling guilty? I know it sounds stupid but what if the whole time I'm with some new girl and it feels like I'm betraying Brooke? I don't want to spend my whole life drowning in some kinda of guilt."

"You won't feel guitly, because you'll be able to hear Brookes voice telling you to let go because she has to." Haley bit her lip and continued, "You will find true love again Nathan, I mean people say that you only find true love once but do you know what I believe?"

"What?" Nathan asked, he could'nt believe that he was talking to someone about what was eating him up inside but with Haley he felt as though he could even though he just met her a few days ago. He glance up at her urging her to continue and she did.

"I believe that you can find true love more than once in your lifetime if you search hard enough. I mean it's never been proven has it? That you can't find an amzing real love the second time around." Haley looked up at him to see him looking at her intently.

Nathan nodded at her "I think you might be onto something Haley James." Nathan winked at her and Haley blushed.

"I think so too, so shall we get started?" Haley asked gesturing to the books that lay scattered on the table.

Nathan groaned playfully "I suppose we have to."

"You bet your ass we do come on, open up that english book to page forty five." Haley smiled when she saw Nathan so the same.


	6. Threes a crowd & crowds are good things

**Six- Threes a crowd & crowds are good things**

"Hey Hales, i'm really hungry so I'm heading to the café. You wanna come with?" Lucas asked as he plopped down on the couch beside Haley who was watching 'A walk to remember'

"What? Umm sure." Haley mumbled, quickly reaching up to try and cover her face without making it seem too obvious.

"Haley?" Lucas peered at her. "Oh my god! Is Haley James so-called tough girl," Lucas air quoted 'tough girl' "Is she crying?" A grin started to spread on his face, I might aswell have some fun with it, he thought to himself.

"What!" Haley screeched "No."

"I think you are, did the big bad movie make you sad?" Lucas teased her.

"I'm not crying just something got in my eye" Haley insisted.

"Right. What you watching anyway?" Lucas asked picking up the DVD cover.

Haley rolled her eyes as Lucas looked at the cover in interest.

"The chick looks pretty hot on the cover so why the hell is she dressed like that in the movie?" Lucas asked pointing to the screen.

"Because dumbass." Haley wacked him across the arm snatching the cover back "It's not all about the looks you know."

"I know that! I'm not that shallow but I mean I dunno shes like a freakin' nun and I'm sorry but umm I don't find nuns to be hot." Lucas laughed.

"Funny." Haley shook her head and returned her gaze to the screen.

"So," Lucas asked getting comfortable next to her "Whats so sad about it anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." Haley insisted.

"Yes you are." Lucas pointed at her face.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Lucas repeated, happy that he was annoying her.

"Shut your trap!" Haley yelled causing Lucas to shut up for real this time.

"So you coming with me to the café or what?" Lucas asked.

"Yup sure." Haley grabbed the remote and stopped the dvd.

"Hey guys, what can I get you both?" Karen asked when Lucas and Haley both sat down at the counter.

"Umm I think I'll have a double cheeseburger, regular fries and a strawberry milkshake." Haley smiled at Karen.

"I'll have the same as her mom except make it a chocalate milkshake." Lucas chimed in.

"You usually eat that much?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Dunno most girls don't usually eat that much." Lucas shrugged at her.

"Well I'm not most girls am i. Besides I'm not into the whole diet crap it's crazy and most girls who god forbid eat cheeseburgers." Haley gasped mockingly "Well their usually just tanorexic bimbos."

Lucas laughed at that "Yeah maybe."

"Oh this is good. Your mom can cook!" Haley managed to mumble through her huge mouthfuls.

Lucas laughed at that "Yup she sure can."

"Hey guys." Somebody approached their booth.

Oh my god it's Nathan and here I am stuffing my face like a pig. Haley tried to chew her food down as quickly as possible then looked up at him "Hey Nate, how you doing?"

"I'm great, so are you two coming to Bevins party tonight?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I'm in." Lucas spoke up.

"Haley?" Nathan asked her and Haley sighed.

"I dunno, I think I might just stay home I've got a ton of homework to do." She tried to sound as convincing as possible, she was'nt one for the whole party scene.

"On a Friday night? I don't think so." Nathan looked at her closely.

"Yeah come on Hales or do you just want to cry at the rest of that movie?" Lucas teased her.

Haley sent him a glare.

"What?" Nathan asked Lucas, curious a smirk was already forming on his lips.

"I found Haley on the couch today crying at some movie with Mandy Moore or someone in it."

Nathan laughed "Aww well I want to watch it too Mandy Moore is hot but I'm pretty sure I won't bawl at it."

Now Haley had turned her glare towards him and he just shrugged.

"No she is'nt well I mean in this movie she is'nt." Lucas told him.

"Hello I'm still here shallow boy god your missing the whole point of it. You know your not supposed to watch movies just cause you think someones hot in it." Haley air-quoted 'hot'.

"Your not?" Nathan asked looking towards Lucas as if it we're the most shocking revelation ever.

"Yeah your not? Because I mean what other reason is there for you watching Fast and the Furious every other night and gushing over how sexy Paul Walker is." Lucas changed the tone of his voice to sound like Haley. Nathan started laughing again.

"I do not sound like that." Haley pouted.

"It's okay Hales, I know you don't." Nathan slung an arm around her then grabbed what was left of her burger.

"Hey" Haley yelled at him hitting him on the shoulder.

"So you gonna come Haley?" Lucas asked her.

"No I don't think so Luke like you said I might just stay home and watch a movie no crying pfft like I'd do that."

Lucas and Nathan both grinned "Okay if you insist."

Lucas got up to head over to Bevins, "So you coming bro or what?" He asked Nathan.

"Umm actually I think I'm gonna give this one a miss."

Lucas looked at him in shock "Wow okay sure thing I'll see you guys later then." And Lucas walked out to his car.

"What was all that about? I know I've only known you what two weeks." Nathan laughed at her "But you turned down a party." Haley gasped, grinning at him "Since when does 'Mr party animal' say no to one? You know its not good for your reputation you know, imagine what the rest of the party goers will think." Haley teased him.

"Hahaha but umm actually I was thinking maybe I could hang out with you watch that movie or something, I've always digged Mandy Moore." Nathan grinned at her.

"Sure thing, but please do not drool all over Karens couch or me for that matter." Haley laughed at his expression.

"I do not drool Haley James, thats what chicks do when they see me I'm pretty sure they do more than just drool though." Nathan winked at her.

"Ugh your such a perv!" Haley shrieked "Well come on then lets head out."

"Yay! Lucky me getting to spend an evening with 'the Haley James' herself." Nathan relpied sarcastically.

"Yes you should feel hounered."


	7. It was a nose graze!

**Seven- It was a nose graze!**

Haley unlocked the front door and both her and Nathan entered the house.

"I'll get us some drinks or something." Haley offered walking into the kitchen as Nathan settled down on the couch.

"So we gonna watch that movie then or what?" Nathan asked once Haley came into the room.

"Umm how about we watch something else, you probably won't like it anyways." Haley told him but the truth was she did'nt want him to watch the movie and be upsetted by it. The girl died of cancer in the movie just like Brooke did, she did'nt want Nathan to get really sad or even worse mad.

"What? No come on Haley lets watch the movie I promise even if I don't like it I'll watch it without complaining."

"Nate." Haley whined "Come on lets watch something else, umm how about the Notebook?" Haley perked up.

"No already seen it." Nathan took a big gulp of his drink.

"What?" Haley asked feeling a grin appearing on her lips "When?"

"And you can shut up about it." Nathan warned her playfully signalling that conversation was over.

Haley laughed "Okay fine my lips are sealed."

"Good. But I bet I could open them up for you." Nathan grinned at the look of horror on Haleys face.

Haley gasped "Nathan Scott!" She shrieked "Ugh you always find a way to turn something into a perverted joke don't you?" Haley asked shaking her head wacking Nathan with a cushion.

"Sorry?" Nathan offered holding his hands up "Could'nt help myself." He smirked at her.

"Whatever, lets watch something, not A walk to remember though." Haley started going through the dvd's.

"Haley, just put the damn movie in already will you." Nathan sighed "Here I'll do it." He grabbed the case from the coffee table and took the dvd out placing it into the dvd player then settled back onto the couch grabbing the remote and pulling Haley up from the floor with him.

Haley could'nt help but panick, how would Nathan react once he saw the movie? Oh no Haley what have you got yourself into. She knew there was nothing she could do now.

"Hales whats wrong?"

"What? Nothing nothing." Haley turned her head back towards the screen.

Once the movie had started and Haley got into it, all thoughts of how Nathan would react had vanished.

They we're up to the scene when Jamie walked upto Landon whilst he was standing with his friends. Haley could feel her eyes starting to water and suddenly out of nowhere she felt the tears spill out.

Nathan looked at her as though she was crazy before he burst out laughing. "Oh my god Haley, I could even understand you crying at something else but this scene?" Nathan shook his head in amusement.

"It's not funny Scott besides he was so mean ofcourse that's sad." Haley told him.

"Aww Haley I'm sorry, here." Nathan handed her a tissue and Haley accepted it gratefully.

Nathan and Haley both continued watching the movie and Haley could feel her pulse quicken as that scene was nearing. She did'nt want Nathan to become all defensive and upset once he saw it.

"_Are you worried about college applications?" Landon asked Jamie._

_Jamie just shook her head "I'm sick."_

"_Oh okay, well I'll take you home"_

"_No Landon! I'm really sick. I have lukemia."_

Haley felt Nathans body go rigid and she prayed to god he would'nt be too mad or sad.

"_I found out a year ago and I've stopped responding to treatment" Jamie confessed to Landon as he stood watching her in shock, tears appearing in his eyes._

"Nathan?" Haley asked him.

"What?" Nathan looked down at her and Haley could tell that the scene had an affect on him.

"Are you okay? I mean I know it's…" Haley trailed off.

"It's what? Similar to what happened to Brooke? Well you know what they say the movies take inspiration from real life."

"Yeah they do." Haley spoke quitely.

Nathan looked at her close "Haley don't look so sad it's just a movie and yes it reminded me of Brooke and our love but that" Nathan sighed "That was over a long time ago I just have to move on you know and I can't let silly little things like this bother me."

"Are you sure your okay?" Haley asked him.

"Positive." Nathan nodded his head "I really do want to move on Haley, I can't let it affect me can i."

"Ofcourse you can't and hopefully you'll find that girl who makes your heart beat fast and slow at the same time." Haley smiled.

"My my are'nt we just a hopeless romantic miss James?" Nathan grinned at her.

"Well closeted hopeless romantic." Haley laughed and so did Nathan. "So you want to watch another movie?"

Nathan nodded.

"Okay The notebook it is and don't pretend you don't like it because I know you do." Haley grinned putting in the disc before Nathan could protest.

Halfway through the movie, just after the scene when the young Allie left and Haley had stopped bawling she stood up.

"Okay so I'm getting another drink, you want one?" Haley asked him.

"Yup sure."

As Haley stood up to go to the kitchen Nathan grabbed her from her waist and Haley shrieked.

"Nathan! What are you doing?"

"Nothing just paying you back for making me watch this junk." Nathan smirked.

"You know you really like it Nate just admit it!"

"Nope I don't even though Rachel McCadams is pretty hot." Nathan looked at the screen again.

"You think anything with boobs is hot." Haley laughed.

Nathan pondered the question before nodding "Yeah maybe." And then he started to tickle her.

"Nathan, stop… please stop tickling me!" Haley giggled and then the small giggles turned into uncontrollable laughter, tears trickled down her face as she laughed so hard. Her sides aching from all the laughing, Nathan was laughing whilst he tickled her too ignoring her yelling at him to stop.

"Nope Hales." He grinned moving his hands up to just below her armpits and Haley could'nt stop the laughter as it came harder.

Nathan was so close she could feel his warm breath on her neck, she was surprised she was'nt freaking out. Maybe it's because I'm laughing like a maniac she told herself, yup that's it.

Suddenly Nathan stopped and Haley sensed him moving closer towards her face. She started to panick yet again. Oh my god! Is he going to kiss me? No way stop being such an idiot James ofcourse he would'nt, why would he kiss you? Haley roled her eyes.

"Does your brain be in sarcastic mode constantly?" Nathan asked smirking his face inching even closer.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"The eye-rolling." Nathan laughed a deep husky sound. Wow his laugh is hot never really noticed that.

"Oh" Haley just started at him until his nose grazed hers, she closed her eyes. She could feel her heart beating at an amazingly fast rate and she was sure Nathan could probably hear the thumping of it too.

Suddenly Haley heard someone opening the door and she jumped up pushing Nathan away.

"Hi guys" Karen greeted cheerfully. She was back from the café. "So what are you watching? Ooh the Notebook." She smiled at them then headed into the kitchen.

Haley looked over at Nathan shyly and he just smirked in return.

**A/N** _muahahahaha they did'nt kiss! Ha! Hehe well anyways tell me what you thought, thanks again guys, your all so loverly _


	8. Drowning your sorrows

**Eight- Drowning your sorrows**

Haley still could'nt believe that Nathan had almost kissed her! Or maybe I was just imagining things as usual, you do tend to have an overactive imagination Haley. She nodded, yep that's definitely it.

"Hello Haley you there?" Lucas waved a hand infront of her face.

"What? Oh hey Luke."

"Hey? You've been in the car with me for ten minutes why would you say hey?" Lucas shook his head, looking confused.

"Just keep your eyes on the road." Haley pointed two fingers to her eyes then to the road "On the road, on the road."

"Hales you really scare me you know that?" Lucas looked away and shuffled in his seat.

Haley could'nt help but laugh "I do? Well good."

Lucas shook his head "so you excited? Your first party in tree hill" Lucas grinned at her.

"Yeah umm I'm not that thrilled."

"Haley!" Nathan yelled into her ear almost as soon as her and Lucas came in through the door.

"Hi Nathan, have you already been drinking?" Haley asked moving her head slightly, she could smell alcohol. She still felt awkward about the "almost kiss" Nathan did'nt seem fazed at all though. Haley could'nt help but feel a little dissapointed.

"Duhh Hales." Nathan shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"It's only eight thirty Nate, and your already wasted." Haley grinned at him.

"So I like to start early" Nathan shrugged taking another chug from the bottle in his hand.

Haley sighed. "Why are you doing this Nathan?" She asked once Lucas was out of sight.

"Doing what, I'm not doing anything" Nathan insisted "Your no fun." He told her in an exasperated tone.

"Drinking like this Nathan, trying to drown your sorrows." Haley grabbed the bottle from his hands.

"Hey it's mine give it back!" Nathan tried to grab it back but Haley threw it into a nearby trashcan. "I don't think so Nathan, listen I'm your friend I don't want to see you do this. I don't want to see you trying to make it seem like everytings okay." Haley shook her head and stroked his arm.

"No Hales, I'm not doing anything, you make a big big big" Nathan held his arms out widely "you make a big deal out of everything" Nathan shook his head, stumbling slightly "listen I love you Haley" Haley felt her heart constrict when he said that but she knew he obviously meant it of the friendly varitey, Nathan continued "but you've gotta stop, have a drink have fun!" He walked away, tripping every so often. Haley saw him grab a cup and she sighed deeply. Maybe Nathan is right, come on Haley your at a party where you know hardly no one, you have to do something.

Haley was getting a drink when Peyton approached her "Hey Haley."

"Oh hey Peyton whats up?" Haley smiled at her taking a sip from her cup.

"Not much, not much, so whats going on with you and Nate?" Peyton asked curiously.

Haley almost choked on her drink "Nothing. Umm why would you think that?" She tried to say it as casually as possible.

"No reason, its just you both seem really hmm chummy?" Peyton grinned "Just wanted to say that I think you two would be adorable together."

"Thanks but I don't think so."

"That's what you think, well I'm going outside I'll see you later." Peyton waved.

"Yeah see ya." Haley answered back not really paying attention. She was watching Nathan closely who looked very drunk. Some girl was perched on his lap, giggling, her hands roaming his entire body whilst Nathan had his hand up her shirt kissing her neck clumsily. They we're both dangerously close in Haleys opinion. Ugh what a skank, and Nathan. She could'nt believe him, just yesterday night he had tried to kiss her and now? Now he was basically having sex with some girl. I should have known, Haley shook her head and went outside.

Feeling the cool sea breeze hit her, she breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to get out of the crowded and loud house. She walked towards the beach and plopped down onto the sand.

She could'nt help but think of Nathan.

Haley could feel someone approaching but she did'nt turn her head.

"Haley is that you?" Nathan. He fell onto the sand beside her and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Whats so funny?" Haley asked, okay stupid question James, hes drunk. That should answer it.

"Nothing, noooo nothing." Nathan held his hands out and shrugged lying down on the sand.

Haley could'nt help but laugh, this was the first time she had seen Nathan completely drunk and it was a pretty funny sight to her.

"Why you laughing James?" Nathan propped himself up on one elbow and all of a sudden she remembered that just a second ago Nathan had bee making out with some random whore.

"Wheres that skank you we're getting pretty cosy with?" Haley bit back bitterly.

"Someones jealous" Nathan sang "I know you are Haley" He nodded his head.

"Ugh I don't think so." Haley rolled her eyes, moving her gaze back to the ocean. She hated the fact that Nathan was right.

"Haley" Nathan moved closer holding onto her arm.

"What?" Haley asked quitely.

"You know when I was talking about finding another girl, after Brooke."

"Yeah?" Haley asked curiously even though she knew Nathan probably did'nt realise what he was saying.

"Your so pretty." Nathan drawled placing a finger on his cheek as though he was thinking about something.

Haley laughed "okay mister, I think you've had too much to drink."

"Noooo you are, I like you so much."

Haley knew Nathan was drunk and he probably did'nt even realise what he was saying but she could'nt help but feel her heart beat faster.

"Nathan" Haley started "Come on let me take you home." Haley got up.

"No Hales." Nathan whined

Haley sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time that night. Drunk Nathan sure is fun.

"Fine." She huffed plopping back down onto the sand.

Nathan and Haley lay there for about fifteen minutes silence between them.

"So can you hear that?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I can it sounds like fish, it's the fish right Haley?" Nathan looked at her.

Haley burst out laughing "fish? How the hell can someone hear fish?"

"Where at the beach" Nathan rolled his eyes "and ofcourse you can hear fish, seriously Haley I thought I though since you're a tutor and all." Nathan became quiet.

"Nathan?" Haley sat up and peered over at Nathan to see him with his eyes closed, snoring quietly and she laughed to herself silently.

**A/N** _thanks to everyone who reads and a HUGE thanks to everyone who responds well… hope you liked this one too hehe let me know_


	9. Why don't you kiss her?

**Nine- Why don't you kiss her?**

It was already Monday and that meant school. Usually Haley enjoyed school a lot but she knew that she would'nt be able to act "normally" infront of Nathan since his little drunken confession on Saturday night.

-----

"Morning Hales." Lucas looked up from his cereal bowl.

"Morning." Haley yawned grabbing a bowl and pouring some cornflakes into it.

"So did you have fun on Saturday?" Lucas asked.

"Umm yeah I guess I did." She continued to look down into the bowl.

"You guess?" Haley just nodded and Lucas continued "Well I have an appintment today so will you be able to get a ride with someone else?"

"Yeah sure" Haley nodded.

"Okay good, well you ready?" Lucas asked putting his bowl into the sink.

"Yep lets go." Haley grabbed her bag placing it over her chest.

"Hey Hales." Nathan greeted her at lunch sliding beside her.

"Oh hey Nathan." Haley acknowledged him then went back to her food.

Nathan kept on staring at her though once Haley looked up she noticed this "What?"

"Nothing, it's just your really quite and I mean the Haley James I know does'nt usually keep her mouth shut for more than umm five minutes?" Nathan grinned, he loved to tease her.

"Whatever, I;m just not in the mood I guess. Whats wrong with that?" Haley asked.

"Nothing. I guess some much needed silence, that's always good."

Haley rolled her eyes "Yup well umm I'm sorry but I gotta go." Haley stood up.

"What why? I just got here." Nathan eyed her, confused.

"Exactly." Haley muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You just said something." Nathan narrowed his eyes.

"No I did'nt. It's just I gotta tutor someone so I have to go I'll see you later bye."

Before Nathan could respond Haley was already gone. She did'nt want to be around Nathan, he was confusing her so much. Sure he probably did'nt mean anything he had said but the words kept on ringing in her head like one of those unbelievably annoying dolls, the ones that keep on repeating whatever annoying phrase they say, just because you pressed it one times too many.

_**Were the best of friends**_

_**  
And we share our secrets **_

_**  
She knows everything that is on my mind**_

_**  
But lately somethings changed**_

_**  
As I lie awake in my bed**_

_**  
A voice here inside my head **_

_**  
Softly says**_

Haley managed to dodge Nathan for the rest of the day until the time for his tutoring session came, she knew she could'nt keep on avoiding him so she headed towards the center.

"Wow your late, first time and I thought that was my job." Nathan smiled at her and Haley just gave him a small and somewhat fake one back.

"Whats wrong?" Nathan asked obviously concerned.

"Nothing, nothings wrong. Why would you think that?" Haley spoke fast as she grabbed a few books out of her bag.

"Because… you've been avoiding me all day." Nathan stated matter of factly.

"No I hav'nt" Haley insisted "Stop being silly." She shook her head and laughed nervously.

"I'm not, because you have been. Whats on your mind Hales?"

"Can we please not do this now, I'm supposed to be tutoring you."

"No we can't do it later, why are you acting like this? Why are you acting so weird around me?" Nathan looked at her closely as though he was trying to reading her face.

"I'm not acting like anything!" Haley threw up her arms "I could ask you the same thing."

"What?" Nathan gave her that wierd look again. God, hes always looking at me like that, I'd much rather have the smirk. Haley rolled her eyes yet again and Nathan just continued to stare at her.

"Will you quit looking at me like that?" Haley whined.

"Like what?" Nathan asked a grin appearing on his face "Like this?" and then he stared at her even more closely.

"Stop it!" Haley yelled.

"Nope." He still had the smirk palstered onto his face.

_**Why don't you kiss her **_

_**  
Why don't you tell her**_

_**  
Why don't you let her see**_

_**  
The feelings that you hide**_

_**  
Cuz she'll never know **_

_**  
If you never show**_

_**  
The way u feel inside**_

Haley could feel that familiar feeling forming at the pit of her stomach, the same one she felt when Nathan had "almost" kissed her on Friday night. The one where she felt her stomach tie up in knots then release all of a sudden, her palms getting sweaty by the second and her breathing coming faster and sharper. It felt like she could'nt breathe and that any second now she'd be running out of the door because something was suffocating her and because… it was getting oh-so-hot in here.

Haley could'nt help but feel this as Nathan inched closer step-by-step, she could feel his hot breath on her face now as he stood right infront of her. "Tell me why your acting this way Haley?" He suddenly asked.

He was so close Haley could hear his breath, and she could'nt help but feel nervous and anxious. Should she tell him? Should she tell him what was really bothering her?

"You." She told him.

"What?" Nathan asked still standing about three inches away from her face.

_**Oh im so afraid to make that first move**_

_**  
Just a touch and we **_

_**  
Could cross the line**_

_**  
And everytime she's near**_

_**  
I wanna never let her go **_

_**  
Confess to her what my heart knows**_

_**  
Hold her close**_

"You heard me Nathan, you." Before Nathan had a chance to respond Haley continued. "Giving me all these funny signals, make your mind up! You talk about being confused but what about me? What about me Nathan? First you try to kiss me!" Haley shook her head then continued her little rant, "Then you tell me you really like me! Obviously not meaning it because you we're too drunk to even know what the hell you we're saying."

"I do like you." Nathan insisted.

"No you don't." Haley shook her head trying to move away from him.

_**Why don't you kiss her **_

_**  
Why don't you tell her**_

_**  
Why don't you let her see**_

_**  
The feelings that you hide**_

_**  
Cuz she'll never know **_

_**  
If you never show**_

_**  
The way u feel inside**_

Nathan caught her wrist in one hand and pulled her even more closer "I do like you Hales." He whispered against her lips and then… then he finally crashed his onto hers. Haley did'nt respond at first obviously being taken aback but then she did.

They both started off with the smallest of kisses, the gradually the passion increased as Nathan placed one hand on her cheek and the other around her waist pulling her closer. Haleys arms we're wrapped around his neck loosely, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of her neck.

Nathans tongue suddenly grazed against her lips and Haley happily opened up her lips slightly as his tongue sought out hers, massaging each others over and over. Exploring every single corner of the others mouth, finally after what seemed like forever Haley pulled away breathless.

_**What would she say**_

_**  
I wonder would she just turn away**_

_**  
Or would she promise me **_

_**  
That she's here to stay**_

_**  
It hurts me to wait**_

_**  
I keep asking myself**_

"I'm sorry Nathan, I can't we can't do this." Haley pulled away from his grasp.

"What?" Nathan asked confused "Why? I thought, I thought you felt the same."

"I do Nathan oh my god so much!" Haley was standing on the other side of the room now, "but we can't be this, we can't be more than just friends."

"Why not?" Nathan tried to move closer but Haley backed away again.

"We just can't Nathan, I don't need to give you an explanation."

Why don't you kiss her

**_Why don't you tell her_**

_**  
Why don't you let her see**_

_**  
The feelings that you hide**_

_**  
Cuz she'll never know **_

_**  
If you never show**_

_**  
The way u feel inside**_

"Yes you do! It's not fair for you to just kiss me back like that giving me hope then suddenly say you can't. Without an explanation either." Nathan could feel his voice getting louder.

"Brooke." Haley said as Nathan looked at her in disbelieve.

"Haley please, I told you I want to move on and I want to move on with you."

"But don't you understand your always going to be thinking about her I know you will. I don't want to be compared to her all the time." Haley could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Stop doing this, it's like your trying to find a reason to not be with me. You know I would never compare you with Brooke." Haley sighed, shaking his head.

"No I don't, I'm sorry Nathan." And Haley quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, ignoring Nathans pleas.

_**Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)**_

_**  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)**_

_**  
Why don't you let her see**_

_**  
The feelings that you hide**_

_**  
Cuz she'll never know**_

_**  
If you never show**_

_**  
The way you feel inside**_

**A/N** _Bawl! Poor Nate I know……how can anybody reject him? I have no idea, even though I wrote it…well don't forget to review as always…I love you all so much! Especially my reviewers, you guys are the ones who keep me posting on this site hehe_


	10. I just keep hoping that your heart opens

**Ten- I just keep hoping that your heart opens**

Nathan stood in the tutoring center, dumbfounded. How could Haley think that? Did'nt she understand that he wanted to be with her, HER not anybody else. Just her, only her, only Haley James.

Then he ran. He did'nt know where he was running to, but he knew he had to go after her. Just as he ran into the hallways he saw Haleys petite figure run out of the schools main entrance.

_**It's hard to argue when  
you won't stop making sense  
But my tongue still misbehaves and it  
keeps digging my own grave with my**_

Once he had reached the carpark, he looked around everywhere but she was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit Haley, where are you?" He muttered to himself. He knew that she would be walking since Lucas was'nt here and she was already gone. Nathan quickly climbed into his car and drove around trying to spot Haley. He still could'nt understand how Haley could think that, after everything, she was the one person he had confided in and now she just did like everybody else did and left him when it started to get tough. Why did'nt Haley understand? I can't believe she would think that my thoughts would just been on Brooke and that I'd compare Haley to her. Nathan shook his head lost in his thoughts. He knew that he had to find Haley and explain to her, he had to tell her how much he needed her and how much he wanted to be with her.

He drove for a good hour or so until he reached the rivercourt and saw a petite golden brown haired girl there. She was sitting on a bench, hunched over. Nathan quickly got out of the car and ran over to her.

"Haley?"

Haley looked up at him and he could tell she had been crying a little. "Why did you come here Nathan?" Haley sniffled.

_**Hands open, and my eyes open  
I just keep hoping  
That your heart opens**_

"Because I want to talk to you, I need to talk to you Haley." Haley tried to interrupt but Nathan intervened "Please just let me continue. For the past few weeks you've been here I've been the happiest in my life since two whole years don't you think that's gotta mean something? And you know that I really like you Haley, don't bring Brooke into this because you don't have to. I want to be with you Haley, with only you." Nathan looked at her closely before continuing, "So please Hales give me a chance, let me be with you?"

Haley just stared at him "No but you say that Nathan, but just because people say things does'nt neccasarily mean there true. Everybody lies and everybody promises things that are never going to happen. It's just a lie it's always a lie." Haley shook her head and sighed deeply.

_**Why would I sabotage  
the best thing that I have  
Well, it makes it easier to know  
exactly what I want with my...**_

_**Hands open and my eyes open  
I just keep hoping  
that your heart opens**_

"No it's not Haley, atleast this is not a lie." Nathan sighed frustrated. "So come on Hales, give me a chance that's all I ask." Nathan smiled at her slightly his eyes begging.

"How can you be sure that this is what you want? I mean Brooke, I've heard the way people talk about her and how you both we're together and they talk like you we're so in love, so meant to be. I like you so much Nathan and it hurts, it hurts right here", Haley held her hand to her heart "It hurts knowing that I'll never be good enough for you." A couple of tears trickled down Haleys face and Nathan felt as though his heart had been shattered all over again. He wanted so badly to wipe away the fallen tears and hold her close, to tell her how much he wanted to be with her but he just could'nt find it in him to move closer.

_**It's not as easy as willing it all to be right  
Gotta be more than hoping it's right  
I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it   
Collapse into me, tired with joy**_

Haley stood infront of him and they both stared at each other, just their steady breathing could be heard. Nathans eyes we're filled with pain and Haley's with tears.

Suddenly as fate would have it the clouds opened, and rain poured from them. They both still stood there, no words were needed. The rain was falling so hard, they we're both drenched from head to toe but neither made a move.

_**Put Sufjan Stevens on  
and we'll play your favorite song  
"Chicago" bursts to life and your  
sweet smile remembers you, my  
**_

After what seemed like an eternity Haley turned to her left and started to walk away Nathans gaze locked in the place she stood just a second ago. He wanted to stop her and finally he could hear his voice again he quickly spun around and called her name "Haley."

Haley looked back and once again they were infront of each other again.

"Your more than good enough for me." Nathan stated as he reached up and wiped away the tears from her wet face.

Haley laughed lightly through her tears, a somewhat nervous laugh.

"I want you to know Hales that I need you in my life so much and I want you in my life so much." Nathan whispered to her his voice raw with emotion.

"Are you sure? Do you really think you would be able to love again and…" Haley was cut off as Nathan lifted his finger and pressed it on her lips.

_**Hands open, and my eyes open  
I just keep hoping  
That your heart opens **_

"I do." And then he lowered his lips to hers as they met in a sensual kiss. They both pulled away slowly and Nathan rested his forehead against Haleys as the rain continued to fall in a steady beat. Haley giggled slightly and Nathan smiled, he was hoping he would hear her laugh.

**_It's not as easy as willing it all to be right  
Gotta be more than hoping it's right  
I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it   
Collapse into me, tired with joy_**

"I think I'm falling for you." Haley suddenly whispered as she looked up to meet his eyes shyly.

"I know I'm falling for you." Nathan smiled as he tucked a strand of her soaking wet hair behind her ear.

**A/N** _Sooo what did ya all think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it……okay so basically…tell me what you thought! I'd really appreciate it…oh and please more reviews…they make me feel so happy heehee so the more reviews I get the sooner I update…and before someone starts accusing me of cough blackmail? Cough I'll just say it's not blackmail! Not really anyways… hehe_

_Muah! Lover you all…_


End file.
